crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy
Name what should this article be called? I think Crash Bandicoot trilogy sounds sloppy but I dont have any suggestions lol BandiCooper 15:59, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :It was named "Crash Bandicoot Trilogy (PS4)" before which is an even worse name. I don't know how to make this sound any better though. -- 18:41, June 14, 2016 (UTC) A Level Editor would be awesome! What do you think the percentages of crash 1 and 2 in this Crash 1 will have: 24 crystals (assuming they're added to the game as well; otherwise, only 24 levels that "needed to be passed once, if the boss levels, secret levels and the great hall aren't counted") 26 gems (20 clear + 6 colored) 26 relics 2 keys 6 bosses It's hard to guess how the percentages will be counted. Crash 2 will have: 25 crystals 42 gems (37 clear + 5 colored) 27 relics 5 secret warps 5 bosses How do you think this time percentages will be counted? NathanComix Version of Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy NathanComix presents a new version of Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy! Gallery Crash-bandicoot-woah-gif-11.gif|Look at him DANCE!!!!! Uka Uka (N. Sane Trilogy).png|Uka Uka, spirit of evil! Aku Aku (N. Sane Trilogy).png|Aku Aku, spirit of good! Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Gems.png|From left to right. Kyanite (azure), Emerald (green), Hematite (gray), Garnet (maroon), Sphalerite (gold), Amethyst (purple) Doctor Neo Cortex Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot! Tnt.jpg|IT'S A BOOOOOMB!!!!! Stix (Characters) *Crash Bandicoot *Coco Bandicoot *Tawna *Polar *Pura *Baby T *Dr. N. Cortex *Dr. N. Brio *Dr. N. Gin *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Tiny Tiger *Dingodile *Aku Aku *Uka Uka *Papu Papu *Ripper Roo *Koala Kong *Pinstripe Potoroo *Komodo Brothers Items *Gems **Ruby (red) **Garnet (maroon) **Rhodolite (crimson) **Kunzite (cerise) **Spinel (magenta) **Pearl (pink) **Amethyst (purple) **Fluorite (violet) **Tanzanite (indigo) **Iolite (navy) **Sapphire (blue) **Kyanite (azure) **Topaz (cyan) **Amazonite (turquoise) **Malachite (viridian) **Emerald (green) **Sphene (lime) **Peridot (chartreuse) **Citrine (yellow) **Sphalerite (gold) **Zircon (orange) **Carnelian (scarlet) **Enstatite (bronze) **Tourmaline (brown) **Onyx (black) **Hematite (gray) **Quartz (silver) **Diamond (white) **Opal (rainbow) *Crystals *Relics *Crates *TNTs Chapters *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy: Chapter 1: Crazy Battle *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy: Chapter 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy: Chapter 3: Warped Development Why remove the development section? Because it’s certainly not pointless. This is a wiki, not a game guide. Wikis are supposed to have insightful information like history of a game’s development. Wikification (talk) 07:41, July 21, 2019 (UTC) That's what I always thought. As an admin for the Gran Turismo Wiki, I know that information that's added to a page should help to further inform the user of the pages content. In fact, that's the reason I was offered the admin role to begin with. I don't like bad-mouthing people (and I know I really shouldn't), but following the incident with the origin of the Rocket and Crunch Bandicoot in Nitro-Fueled, I'm starting to question whether Thaswordster should have an admin role at all. It seems to me that if it's not something he believes, it's not true. The Primordial Clok-Roo (talk) 14:24, July 21, 2019 (UTC) I don't see any link between the cancelled games and N Sane trilogy, apart from them belonging to the same IP. As for staff members wearing Crash tshirts, I don't think they can be confirmed as linked or pure coincidence. Pauolo (talk) 14:29, July 21, 2019 (UTC) That is precisely why it was removed. It had nothing to do with "development" of the trilogy, all it said was just rumors unrelated to the actual development of the game. It has nothing to do with what I believe or not. The only thing I believe is that it has nothing to do with what the section is even called, and that information should be re-written and moved elsewhere more appropriate than at the beginning of the game's page. DEVELOPMENT means the actual development (i.e. creation) of the game, NOT random reveals about it. -- 16:41, July 21, 2019 (UTC) EDIT: "Crunch Bandicoot in Nitro-Fueled" incident? I don't even know what this is about. 16:50, July 21, 2019 (UTC) :Giving it a reread, the section does talk about rumors more than the game’s development. Wikification (talk) 20:19, July 21, 2019 (UTC) Staff Are there returning staff from the original games? Also, is the music composer indeed Josh Mancell, who composed for the orignal games? Yes, i'm aware that AlbidVampPrince implies that it's made by this person, but this is based on previous videos. The credits don't seem to mention the composer. Can anyone confirm or deny about this, and its the same composer as the first games? FanOfYoshi (talk) 09:16, September 27, 2019 (UTC) :The first question is because of Sony Computer Entertainement being credited. --FanOfYoshi (talk) 06:10, September 30, 2019 (UTC)